


Distraction.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Niall, Choking, Comfort, Implied Zayn - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam needs comfort but doesn't know how to ask for it. Niall wants to distract him. Implied Zayn just left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction.

It had been the 5th night in a row, the sound of a curtin moving. Dip of the thin mattresses sudden warmth invading the already small cubby now feeling cramped. 

"Ni." the voice sounded strained again laced with exhausted sadness. All Niall had to do was sit up in bed he rubbing a tired eye with a closed fist. Waiting for the older to sort himself out and lay down.

Moving so he was basically right on top of the man's fuller chest. Leg draping over hip and arm across his shoulders. Face pushing into the slope of his neck. "Couldn't sleep?" His Irish accent thick with sleep so it may not have even sounded like words.Feeling the nod against his fluffy blond hair.  
The first night had been strange he was never the one sought out for comfort, but the older was just so broken up. Everyone was mourning the loss of their brother. 

"What can I do?" Niall asked against the meaty collar bone. 

"Just be quiet.. and don't leave me." Liam sounded distant. Each night had been the same when questioned he would tell him not to talk, not to say anything and just sleep. But he couldn't, he wanted to get Liam out of his own head his own grievance. 

Sighing in frustration quickly nipping at his collar bone. "Stop being a shit.. I'm trying to help. " Giving the man's neck another bite, being rewarded with a hard pinch to the side.

"Stop it Ni..." 

Niall pulled back enough to look down at him even if it was dark. "Or what?" He wasn't scared of the bigger man. Hardly worried he would hurt him.  
"I won't be able to stop myself." Liam's hand reached up and pulled the other back down against his chest. "So stop it. Got to sleep " 

Niall shifted himself up closer to Liam's ear whispering into his ear. "Next time don't.” Feeling the man tense his hands and tighten his grip on his body but Niall knew not to push this further he would have Liam come to him. Settling back in for another night on the moving bus . A hotel room never sounded so sweet.

\----

Niall had done what only he could call skirting around all night. On stage making eyes with Liam every chance he could. Making sure to 'bump' Into him every transition they had to make. Any little thing to get the olders attention, that was the name of the game. 

"You were being a little shit tonight. you know that?" Nialls hand up already fidgeting with his lip, he couldn't help his nervous habit. Mainly when he was  
anxiously waiting and it was just for Liam to figure it out. 

The man was standing behind him in the dressing room. No one else was in there they had there own rooms for a reason. He stepped in behind Niall. "How so?"  
Looking back over his shoulder to see the man’s bare chest.

Liam threw a glare and shook his head. "You know exactly what i mean. Flaunting your ass. Fanning around shaking about." 

Niall shrugged. "Don't know what your on about mate. But the drivers picking us up quick to get to the hotel. And i need a shower..." turning to face him pulling on a clean shirt before leaving the room.

The van ride to the hotel hadn't helped Liam's mood he was annoyed and short fused with everyone. Even as they got out Niall had collided knee on knee, and that really got him. 

"Do you fucking mind yeah?" His voice sounded enraged, as Niall moved out and couldn't help but stopping himself short just so the man walked into him again.Ok it was childish but it was really satisfying the fear the older struck in him. They were almost to the elevators and he had done it a few more times and every time he got an offhanded comment. Till he came to a dead stop and Liam stopping right against him. "My fucking room, you little shit." His voice was a low growl causing Niall to shiver and close his eyes for a second nodding his head.

They were split onto two floors, the other two where a floor below them. So once they had all split from the group Niall left toward the olders room. Watching Liam not waver when he opened the door grabbing Niall's upper arm in a firm grip. Practically throwing him into the room. 

Catching himself from falling, as he stumbled in. Tossing his own bag to the side. He could feel the sound of boots hitting the tile as a larger body loomed behind him. Niall was already trembling biting his lip, as he was spun round and shoved against the closest wall. 

"Think you're being helpful do ya? Think you can just replace him?" His hand was grabbing Niall's chin and jaw holding it to keep him looking at the fire in dangerous eyes. 

"And what if I am. What then.. " Hearing the low growl and seeing the raging fire in his eyes. 

"Your an idiot. " His breath was hot and heavy against his cheek as he man tightened his grip pushing his head to the side exposing his neck. Making the blond gasp as teeth made contact with skin. 

"Think you want this." He was trapped between the wall and the heavier man's body, neck being marked harshly, no regard of their placement. 

"P-please." His own hands gripping at liam's shirt as he could hear his own urgency laced plea. 

The hand suddenly gone from his cheek and picking him up roughly slamming him back against the wall. "Fuck you."

Niall taking the slight freedom of his neck back and smashing his mouth hard against Liams. Hands moving up to hold onto strong shoulders. There lips moved harsh against each other, teeth smashing raw lips. Tasting blood he could swear his lip must be split.

His back left the wall as they moved, lips finally detaching as he was tossed onto the center of the bed. Pulling himself up panting hard as he watched Liam standing at the edge of the bed. 

"Undress." The command came out with such control that terrified the blond as trembling hands threw off his shirt with ease. But he fumbled with his pants trying to push off the skin tight denim. The man was already undressed and had a knee on the bed, watching Niall struggle. Liams larger hands reaching forward and grabbing his hips and without much effort had him flipped onto his stomach. Gripping his boxes and jeans and peeling them down his lanky legs and throwing them off. A hot blush covered Niall's cheeks as he yelped at the feeling of harsh hand making a fast stinging motion against his bare ass. Biting the back of his hand as his hips were pulled up so he had to kneel, shoulders still down on the mattress. Exposing himself to the older. As he received multiple smacks in a row, losing count and uncontrollable moans now spilling from his lips.

Arching his back he needily pushed back. "P-Please Liam." The demanding beg left his lip as he tensed ready for another smack but was rewarded with so much more. The sound of the man spitting and his hole being coated in with sudden wetness. Making him cry out as he felt a harsh finger already pressing into him without any other warning and a hand hooking under his hips to keep him still, as the man roughly fingered him open, in the most graceless manner. 

His own hips jerked and bucked up against the fingers. "F-FUCK." Pushing himself back trying to get the sudden loss of fingers. The hand now releasing him and pushing him down onto the bed flat. Hands grabbing and parting two full red globes. Nothing could have prepar Nial for the other to push into him, not slow and gentle but hard and quick. Making his body tense and a sob leave his lips. 

"Relax or it will hurt worse." He nodded face pushed into the comforter, hands gripping tightly at the fabric. There was stillness in the room, Niall trying hard to even his breath, but it was useless because the man was already pulling himself out then slamming himself back in, in a vicious pace, causing Niall to cry out.  
"Shit. shit Liam!" Unable to have a clear thought as he was being fucked into the mattress.

Liam’s hips had stopped suddenly as he pulled Niall up from the bed, pushing his knees further apart, so he was on all fours. His grip was tight, locking his hips into place, as he started up his harsh pace.

Every push in jerked Niall's smaller frame forward arms shaking with the force to keep himself up and pushing back. The grunts from the older where low and almost inaudible the opposite of his own loud moans, he was sure someone could hear them. Could hear the slamming smack of their bodies colliding over and over. The pace had slowed as Liam's hips came to a stop. His hands moving up from his hips to grasp a slim waist. 

"Fuck yourself." Surprising himself with his own delighted gasp and pathetic ‘yes’. What was he saying yes to. As he pushed himself back trying to get into a steady motion, it wasn't as great of a feeling of being fucked by him but it was still so good. The man's hands moving up to grab his shoulders guiding him back hard against him. Making a quieter slapping noise between them. Niall had never known he need this until hot hands reached forward wrapping around his neck and pulling him up so he had to arch his back harshly and his hands lifting off the bed. Gasping at the pressure on his neck, as the man's powerful hips were driving back into him, gaping at the heady mix of shorter breaths and shaking of his legs.

His vision blurred from the few tears starting to collect, his mouth open as he let out another strangled cry. It wasn't that he was scared the man would hurt him, just the sense of being under his full control unable to stop him if he tried. Finally moving his own hands up to grasp at the man’s hands patting them a couple times. Trying to get them to relax their grip. Hearing the dejected grunt behind him as he man pulled him up fully so he was against his chest, arms wrapping around him holding him tight as his harsh speed faulted for a few beats. 

"Your fine. Breath." The voice was against his neck, paired with the scratchy feeling of his beard. His own breath was fast and hard, reaching above and behind him to gripping tightly onto the back of Liam's head. A mess of curses and the older's name. Begging for release.

His hand was wrapped around him and it only took a few very aggressive tugs to rip the orgasm from the younger's body. His head thrown back as he moaned loudly body convulsing hard from the assault. Being milked till there was nothing left.

Then very haphazardly dropped the man slipping from him and turning him over as he moved up straddling Niall's shoulders and pressing his hard red cock to his lips and shoved it in. Hand holding the blonds hair in a tight grasp as he fucked his mouth and unceremoniously released at the back of his throat. Causing the blond to cough and gag, but he still swallowed every last drop. Panting when his mouth was finally free from the thick meat. He didn't even have the energy to push the man off him. Closing his eyes hoping the room would stop spinning soon.

The weight left his chest though he wasn't really thinking about it anymore, his mind was off and he was already fighting the feeling of just passing out naked and sprawled for the man to do as what he pleased. 

“Ni... hey you alright?" Niall could just nod not even bothering to open his eyes, hands still trembling where they laid at his side. "a-are you sure.. fuck.. do you need water.. or something." The panic in the man’s voice was such a tailspin that he couldn't stop the soft chuckle leave his lips as he just waved his hand.

"Im. Fine" his voice was rough to say the least, even that had a quiver to it as Liam moved to lay beside him running a hand over his chest. "Just a few more minutes and I can go again if that's what you need." Unable to stop the dumb smile that pulled at his lips. 

Hearing the man's laugh and a bearded kiss scratches against his cheek.”you sure about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random smutty ramble. Written one night to entertain a friend! So much fun to write.


End file.
